Justice Avengers
by Darthsprin
Summary: a story of the Marvel and DC heroes coming together in a progressing war on evil


Prologue:

the Green Goblin had been stopped by Spider-man on countless encounters, but recently it hasn't only been Spider-man it's been the Avengers as well. Desperate for a way to defeat Spider-man and his pesky allies, Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) grew tired of defeat and built a machine to contact another universe for help to destroy the Avengers and all of their alignments. Eventually Goblin found a connection to the villain Darkseid from the DC universe. The Goblin and Darkseid found that they were having the same problem. Darkseid knew how to create portals as did the Green Goblin and agreed that if they could open a portal set to the same mid point in time and space they can connect with each other and fuse both worlds together. Darkseid revived a powerful being named Composite Superman and commanded him to distract whoever the Justice League would send to stop Darkseid. In order to test Portal connectivity Darkseid created a portal to the Marvel universe and sent powerful explosives through the portal for Green Goblin to be able to use to stop the Avengers himself.

Chapter 1.

Green Goblin rides his glider to the center of the desert where he opens a portal leading to the midpoint between the Marvel and DC universes. As he lands his glider Goblin says to himself "with this portal I can team up with the biggest baddest bad guys around and we can destroy those pesky Avengers." as Goblin hopped off of his glider he heard the voice of Captain America (Steve Rogers) say "Not so fast Goblin!" Green Goblin had a huge grin on his face as he said "oh captain! Right in time for the show" Goblin turned around to see Captain America standing there with Iron Man and Spider-man. Spider-man bitterly yelled "Osborn think about what your doing here! Your not a god this kind of power is meant to kill mortals! You need to stop this madness!" Green Goblin let out a huge laugh as he said "madness you say Spider-man? I was never sane to begin with Parker my dear boy! Now stand back and watch the fire works you pesky punks!"

Iron man (Tony Stark) lunged his body forward yelling "not if I have anything to say about it!" small laser cannons came out of the Iron Man suit fore arms as Iron Man flew toward Green Goblin. Green Goblin grinned as he hopped on his glider and threw one of his special Darkseid bombs blowing Iron Man and the others back. Goblin then slowly lowered his glider into the portal as he laughed hysterically practically singing "so long Avengers. We'll be defeating you rather soon … the plan has only just begun!" Spider-man slowly sat up as he said "who knew Goblin could have a bomb so strong?" Iron Man slowly stood up in pain as he replied "he couldn't … my sensors detected highly powerful alien technology from another universe in those bombs. Whatever Goblins planning, it starts in that portal as we speak." Captain America sat up in pain holding his head and replied "Meaning?" Iron Man sighed as he looked at the ground "means the Avengers have failed cap. We need to fix this problem however possible."

during the time when Green Goblin was putting his plan into action a similar action was taking place in the DC universe. Darkseid was slowly approaching the portal located in a safari. As Darkseid was about to enter a laser beam smashed his shoulder but had not affected him what so ever and Darkseid turned around to see Batman and Superman standing ready for battle. Superman then called out "going somewhere Darkseid?" Darkseid flicked his hand to signal to go away as he said "leave me be man of steel … I am heading to an important short meaning in the middle of the multi-verse. If you need a fight however I have brought a friend a long to play such games." Composite Superman then landed in front of the 2 heroes.

Not saying a word Composite Superman shot an heat ray from his eyes knocking Batman far off. Composite Superman then slowly turned to Superman and said "and now it is time for you to suffer the same fate." Superman and his Composite punched eachother in the face at the same time then collided heat vision as the 2 battled in equal power. Meanwhile not to far off Batman was gathering the energy to stand up and fight once more. While Batman began to stand a familiar voice called out to him "yo Bats! Need a little help there?" Batman turned around to be pulled to his feet by Nightwing as Batman said "Dick? What are you doing here? Superman and I gave specific orders not to follow us." Nightwing shrugged and smirked replying "eh, you know me, sometimes I disagree with the league and their rules." Batman looked back towards the fight between composite Superman and Superman and began running toward saying "we have no time to stay and argue coming or not I'm going back there" Nightwing followed after him and quickly replied "right."

once Batman and Nightwing returned it was too late and Composite Superman already had Superman standing on all 4's. Suddenly the entire DC earth shook and a white light blinded everyone on the planet. The next sight in that safari was Superman being helped to stand up by Nightwing and the 3 Marvel heroes Iron Man, Captain America and Spider-man picking themselves up. They all looked up to see Green Goblin standing with Darkseid and Composite Superman as he laughed on his glider "hahahahaha it's finally come! The worlds have been fused together … prepare yourselves heroes … the war of good and evil has begun!" the 3 villains then took off flying to undisclosed location starting with Darkseid, then Composite Superman then Green Goblin as he said "so long super zeroes! Hahahahaha!" Nightwing with a scared look in his eyes watched the villains leave as he said "so this is it. We failed. Now it's going to be a heroes versus villains war … this can only end in disaster."


End file.
